


Supercat - Fake dating

by xxTORCHxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supersanta2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTORCHxx/pseuds/xxTORCHxx
Summary: The prompt was fake dating. Hope this counts!  ;)





	Supercat - Fake dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydetective/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Hope you like it.


End file.
